


Developments

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>peggy</b><br/>i couldn’t sleep the whole night<br/>and wow is the story developing</p><p><b>fight me</b><br/>hello guys</p><p><b>ayyyymaria</b><br/>ALEX</p><p><b>eliza</b><br/>ALEX</p><p><b>dosiaaa</b><br/>ALEX"</p><p>*<br/>The truth is out. Who was Alex texting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Developments

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings.
> 
>  
> 
> _Heed the warnings._
> 
>  
> 
> **HEED THE WARNINGS.**
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, as the content in today's fic is quite triggering and comes with a heavy content warning, there will be a description of what happened in today's chapter so you will not be lost when the next update arrives.
> 
> However if you do choose to read ahead, you can opt to skip over the second verse, which is after the first asterisk. You should still be able to follow along with the plot, but without reading the most triggering portion of today's content.

**the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **ayyyymaria**  
omg  
oh  
my  
god

 **jamesmadd  
** this is disgusting jesus Christ

 **angel  
** i might throw up

 **peggy**  
wait what  
what’s going on

 **get ur own dicc**  
go to literally any news site  
they’re calling this the biggest news story of the yEar?

 **dosiaaa  
** @ **aaron burr** did you know?

 **aaron burr  
** @ **dosiaaa** Yes

 **eliza  
** YOU KNEW?

 **peggy  
** the internet is down just tell me

 **angel**  
can someone dm her please it is quite disgusting  
i can’t look at it again please

*

**Peggy  
** _online_

“US Senator James Henry Hammond has been accused of sexually assaulting his four teenage nieces. Diary entries belonging to Hammond have revealed various incidents of assault over a two year period.  
Hammond wrote in his diaries that he felt he was not at fault, accusing the young girls of seducing him with their “extremely affectionate” behaviour, “permitting [his] hands to stray unchecked” and not “shrinking” from his touch”

WHAT THE FUCK  
I MIGHT BE SICK

THEY WERE FUCKING 13-17 YEARS OLD

HE RAPED THEM?

EVERYTHING SHORT OF ACTUAL RAPE APPARENTLY ACCORDING TO THE FUCKING SCUMBAG

*

 **the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **peggy**  
thanks herc  
bUT HOLY FUCK

 **eliza  
** dOES DAD KNOW HIM

 **peggy  
** I’LL CALL HIM HOLD UP

 **get ur own dicc**  
omg i know him  
he was the governor here for a couple of years  
i think i might be sick too

 **dosiaaa  
** john im so sorry

 **get ur own dicc**  
this was happening???  
the whole fucking time????  
and no one fucking knew??????

 **baguette fucker**  
THE BYLINE  
THE BYLINE  
“by ALEXANDER HAMILTON and GEORGE WASHINGTON”

 **disney god  
** OUR BOYFRIEND BROKE THIS STORY?

 **dosiaaa  
** WHY DID YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING @ **aaron burr**

 **aaron burr**  
I WAS NOT ALLOWED  
IT WAS AND IS A SENSITIVE STORY  
I WAS ALREADY PUSHING IT JUST BY TALKING TO YOU

 **ayyyymaria  
** but you were lying???

 **aaron burr  
** It doesn’t matter

 **baguette fucker  
** holy fuck this is the boston globe all over again

 **angel  
** i can’t get into contact with washington??

 **aaron burr**  
His and Alex’s number would be blocked by now  
All messages redirected  
Unless it is an approved number

 **disney god  
** i can’t talk to alex?

 **aaron burr  
** You probably can

 **get ur own dicc**  
hold up the door is opening  
IT’S ALEX

 **peggy**  
i just got off the phone with dad  
his phone is ringing nonstop  
but he didn’t know h*mmond

 **eliza  
** thank god

 **baguette fucker**  
alex just came home threw all his things on the floor and burst into tears?  
he’s just crying into hercules’ shirt rn

 **ayyyymaria**  
can you blame him?  
keeping this shit a secret  
barely being allowed to talk to you  
hell i would actively be vomiting

 **baguette fucker**  
john is crying too  
he seems like he might throw up  
gtg gonna help him

 **angel**  
good luck guys  
tell alex we’re proud of him

 **aaron burr  
** Exceedingly proud

*

 **eliza**  
i’m sorry but i just can’t get my head around it  
how did it go on for so long  
how did you guys even find out??

 **aaron burr**  
We can’t actually answer the last question  
But as to how it went on for so long  
I don’t know  
I guess we all just didn’t see it

 **dosiaaa**  
how despicable  
it can’t be possible that no one saw

 **aaron burr**  
Look guys  
We can’t actually say anything  
As far as most people are concerned  
The story is still developing

 **angel  
** tell me we are at least arresting the pedophile

 **aaron burr  
** There’s a good chance he will go to jail

 **angel  
** there’s that at least

*

 **peggy**  
i couldn’t sleep the whole night  
and wow is the story developing

 **fight me  
** hello guys

 **ayyyymaria  
** ALEX

 **eliza  
** ALEX

 **dosiaaa  
** ALEX

 **disney god  
** he slept for 18 hours

 **peggy**  
the story is basically completely out  
are we allowed to know yet

 **fight me  
** @ **aaron burr**?

 **aaron burr  
** washington says yes

 **baguette fucker  
** were you actually in contact with him?

 **fight me**  
we had to contact him directly yes  
im not sure what we did was 100% legal

 **angel  
** how did you guys even find out?

 **fight me**  
i don’t quite understand the legal aspects of it  
but basically the oldest girl  
we can’t tell you her name  
realised that whatever was happening at home wasn’t natural or ok  
and she had managed to find out that h*mmond basically used to have a lover  
who left him  
so she got into contact with him  
realised that his fucked up tendancies were happening for quite a long time  
and basically they came forward to us  
we did the rest

 **aaron burr**  
We were quite lucky that H*mmond’s former partner was able to obtain the diaries legally  
We don’t understand how  
We have a separate lawyer for that  
But basically we got the diary entries and started leaking them

 **get ur own dicc**  
wait what do you mean you were in contact with him???  
is that what the daddy message was??

 **fight me**  
yes  
we had a separate plan of getting him to reveal his pedophilic tendancies  
like we were talking to him pretending to be super young  
hoping to really get proof of him being fucking creepy

 **baguette fucker  
** i think we would all agree in saying it worked

 **fight me**  
to be clear the investigation, at least the super physical aspects of it, was handled by another team  
so we could be sure everything will be legal  
the messages were simply forwarded to me

 **disney god  
** that doesn’t seem very secure

 **fight me**  
yeah it wasn’t  
we nearly lost the investigation then  
luckily we managed to regroup

 **aaron burr  
** Alex

 **fight me**  
i’m so sorry guys for making you all worry  
especially john, laf and herc

 **aaron burr  
** Alex

 **fight me**  
i didn’t mean for you to think i was cheating

 **aaron burr  
** Alex

 **fight me**  
but i really couldn’t tell you  
legal issues

 **aaron burr  
** ALEXANDER HAMILTON

 **fight me**  
WHAT ****  
i’m trying to apologise to my boyfriends here

 **aaron burr  
** They arrested H*mmond

*

 **Boss Man**  
_online_

ALEXANDER

ARRESTED AND CHARGED ON ALL COUNTS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT  
he goes to jail?

That’s the likelihood.  
No bail and the full 25 years.

sir  
that still seems way too lenient

Prison is not a pleasant place, son  
I don’t think he will enjoy it  
And the way our prisons are run  
I won’t be surprised if something happens to him

*

 **The Poly Squad**  
_baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **fight me  
** i want to pass out for the next 10 years

 **get ur own dicc**  
you deserve to tbh  
we’re so proud of you

 **baguette fucker  
** yeah we’re so proud of you

 **disney god  
** im so overwhelmed

 **fight me**  
thanks my loves  
john are you okay?

 **get ur own dicc**  
not really no  
i mean it didn’t happen to me  
but you know  
he was the governor of my state for a while???  
we actively voted in a child molester  
it makes me sick to my stomach

 **fight me  
** i know

 **get ur own dicc  
** i want him to burn in hell

 **baguette fucker  
** ngl same

 **disney god  
** it’s disgusting

 **fight me**  
it is  
guys im sorry  
but i had to deal with this story for quite some time already  
i don’t really want to think about it anymore

 **get ur own dicc**  
no yeah we get it  
ofc  
what do you want to do

 **fight me  
** tbh sleep

 **baguette fucker  
** go go go

 **fight me  
** love you

 **disney god  
** ly2

 **get ur own dicc  
** ly3

 **baguette fucker  
** ly4

*

 **the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **disney god  
** alex went to bed

 **jamesmadd**  
he really should  
rest and recuperate you know

 **aaron burr  
** im going to go too

 **peggy**  
go to bed the both of you  
you deserve to rest  
go

 **aaron burr  
** good night

*

 **get ur own dicc**  
this might seem a bit off rn  
but i don’t really want to think about h*mmond rn  
so do you all want to play a game instead

 **dosiaaa  
** i won’t mind

 **get ur own dicc**  
okay imma give a mindfucking question  
and you all have to ask me yes/no questions and guess the answer yeah

 **eliza  
** okay

 **get ur own dicc**  
okay a guy drives to his friend’s house with his car  
when he reaches the house he goes bankrupt why

 **disney god  
** er does it have to do with the word “bankrupt”

 **get ur own dicc**  
nah

 **eliza**  
does it have to do with the car

 **get ur own dicc**  
not really

 **peggy**  
does he keep the car

 **get ur own dicc**  
yeah

 **peggy**  
okay but like if he keeps the car he doesn’t actually go bankrupt  
like the bank will take his car away if he was bankrupt

 **get ur own dicc**  
tHIS IS NOT THE PART OF THE QUESTION YOU SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT

 **jamesmadd**  
is it really a house

 **get ur own dicc**  
no

 **dosiaaa**  
does the friend take his money

 **get ur own dicc**  
yes

 **dosiaaa**  
so he’s paying the friend

 **get ur own dicc**  
kinda

 **ayyyymaria**  
is it a bet

 **get ur own dicc**  
nah

 **ayyyymaria**  
he’s not gambling

 **get ur own dicc**  
i already said nah

 **baguette fucker**  
it’s his car right

 **get ur own dicc**  
yeah

 **disney god**  
is he selling it

 **angel**  
that doesn’t make sense why would he go bankrupt if he sells the car

 **disney god**  
hush im tired

 **peggy**  
im scared it’s a stupid answer

 **jamesmadd**  
is it a stupid answer

 **get ur own dicc**  
it’s illogical yeah  
well not illogical  
but you’re gonna yell at me after this

 **baguette fucker**  
i don’t know i wanna give up

 **get ur own dicc**  
already????

 **baguette fucker**  
im tired quit dragging me

 **dosiaaa  
** is he performing some sort of service?????

 **get ur own dicc**  
no

 **disney god**  
john im tired just tell us

 **get ur own dicc**  
they’re playing monopoly

 **disney god**  
SHUT

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I have no excuse.
> 
> Chapter description:  
> The cliffhanger from two chapters before is resolved as Alex is revealed to be part of an investigation, accusing US Senator James Henry Hammond of sexual assault. Washington and Burr have had a hand in this investigation. Hammond is sent to jail and The Squad unwinds with an innocent game.
> 
> Right, today's notes are probably important so you should read over everything here.  
> 1) This is an actual real event, possibly the third ever political sex scandal in US history. James Hammond is a real person and this was an actual incident that happened. Unfortunately, Hammond was never charged with sexual assault/rape. There are several sources that I relied on for today's chapter, they are [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Henry_Hammond), [here](http://mygahistory.com/james-henry-hammond/), [here](http://www.nytimes.com/1989/01/29/books/monster-of-all-he-surveyed.html), [here](http://www.headstuff.org/2015/06/james-henry-hammond-pro-slavery-padeophile-politician/), and [here](https://books.google.co.uk/books?id=hcx6tfWwqn4C&pg=PA96#v=onepage&q&f=false). This scandal occurred after Alexander's death.  
> 2) Hammond dies before he hits 60. Rest assured in this storyline, he dies in jail.  
> 3) I have taken effort to ensure that the way that sexual assault was portrayed in today's content was respectful. If I have stepped out of line in any way, please let me know.  
> 4) I was considering using the Hamilton-Reynolds sex scandal, but decided against it due to Maria's involvement.  
> 5) I chose to end this chapter on a more positive note because this chapter has been pretty sad and I didn't want it to end that way. Apologies if this was not executed well and it appears to be inappropriate.  
> 6) I will probably regret writing this chapter. In fact, I'm already regretting writing it because of the possible influence this plotline will have in future chapters.
> 
> If you or someone you know has been the victim of sexual assault, please know there are [support systems](http://www.ibiblio.org/rcip/internl.html) in place.
> 
> Right, I think that's it. I promise the next chapter will not be as dark.*
> 
> Tumblrs are [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). See you!
> 
> * Edit 31 Jul: Hello! Basically I'm really fucking busy rn because school is determined to murder me so I'm not going to update til 7 August. I'm so sorry but like it's for the sake of my sleep schedule honestly. Feel free to harass me on tumblr if there isn't an update on the 7th of August.


End file.
